tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Razani
is a Khajiit mage. She thinks of herself as somewhat of a master inventor. She likes to tinker and experiment with contraptions few other would even dare to touch. She was regarded as something of a joke within the mage communities before getting kicked out, mostly because of her non-functional and sometimes functional with dangerous results. Otherwise because of her tendencies to always tail after her friend Gwendolyne and for agreeing with the Altmer's strong and highly criticized opinions about the subject of magic. She holds Gwendolyne in high regards and refers to her often as "love". Biography Very little is known about Razani besides the fact that both she and her colleague Gwendolyne has been kicked out by mage communities twice because of their dangerous experiments and their strong opinions on certain matters within the school of magic. She first appeared as a friend and colleague to Gwendolyne before their friendship blossomed into that of a more intimate relationship. Gwendolyne is often portrayed as being the brain behind most of hers and Razani's projects, while Razani is the one performing the physical activites the projects demand. The House of Troubles Gwendolyne and Razani are first introduced in The House of Troubles saga as two incompetent mages who thinks too highly of themselves. It was heavily implied that Razani loved Gwendolyne even before their romantic relationship began, but Gwendolyne merely regarded her Khajiit friend's approaches as nothing more than a nuisance at this point. Sometime before the saga begins Myling had come for their aid with her status as an apparition and an undead. The both mages were thrilled with the idea of speaking to an apparition and so decided to capture her so that they conduct experiments on her. They have both come to the conclusion that Myling is an evil spirit that needs to be dealt with. They plan on showing her to the rest of the mage community in the hopes of regaining their status, respect and authority. With the help of a couple of non-functional binoculars invented by Razani they manage to locate Myling. They capture her and take her to a nearby cabin where they plan on conducting experiments on the "evil apparition". They are however stopped by a masked knight who threatens them and orders them to drop Myling. They do so unwillingly, but vowed to come back. They would however not be able to do for a while... The Regulators of Skyrim Gwendolyne and Razani appears two years later at The Bee and Barb in Riften. Having been completely exiled from the mage community because of an unmentioned experiment gone wrong, involving a mountain goat. At this time, their relationship has become a more romantic one. Even though Razani is fully aware that Gwendolyne continues to date men in general, she is more than content with being together with her Altmer lover. Having witnessed Myling's drunken outbursts the night before, they once again decide to chase her. Still believing ghosts and apparitions to be a thing of evil that needs to be exposed to the world. They follow Myling when the latter travels together with Aldoran, Rowan Autumn-Arrow and his wife in order to find Rowan's abducted son. The Khajiit and her Altmer comrade are once again seen plotting their next scheme against Myling, when they spy on her and Aldoran returning to Ekendal. Gwendolyne asks whether Razani has brought along their disguises to which the Khajiit is positive and holds up a sack. Mods used * TBA Appearances * [http://elder-scrolls-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:20178 The House of Troubles V] * [http://elder-scrolls-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:22134 The House of Troubles VI] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:13747 The Regulators of Skyrim V] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:28714 The Regulators of Skyrim: Epilogue] * The Myling Saga - TBA Category:Brave New World Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Khajiit Category:Mages